A Perfect Match
by My Eternal Anguish
Summary: Being a single parent isn't easy. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome find this out at a young age. Kagome struggles to care for Shippo, while her ex-boyfriend fails to pay child support. Sesshomaru is having difficulties with his own adopted daughter, Rin. When R


**A Perfect Match  
Chapter 1: Parenthood  
By: SesshomaruSweetie **

Kagome lay awake in the soft cushioning of her bed. The morning light shone in through her window as if to welcome her to the new day. She  
made a small whimpering noise, and shut her eyes tightly, nuzzling into warmth of her comforter.

Still sleep wouldn't come. She tossed and turned uncomfortably wanting to get some more rest before it was time to rise and start the day. She finally gave into the morning. She sat up and brushed her long black tresses out of her face.

That's when she heard a noise in the kitchen.

"Shippo…" she groaned, knowingly under her breath.

She dragged herself out of bed, and slipped  
her bare feet into plain white slippers that matched her nightgown.

A lot of people said she was too young to mother a child, and she couldn't agree more. What choice did she have? Put him up for adoption? Of course not! She loved Shippo. She managed to get by, even at the young age of 23.

Though it was very difficult dealing with his mischievous behavior, Kagome had to manage. She yawned loudly as she made her way down the hallway to the kitchen.

Shippo, who was standing on a chair so that he could reach the cupboards, took his mothers yawn as a warning sign. He leaped of the chair and ran under the table knowing what trouble he was in.

He finally heard Kagome's steady footsteps in the kitchen, and blocked his ears.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw! "SHIPPO!" she yelled. He was no where in sight. She walked over to the mess on the kitchen floor, and examined it.

There was a good sized puddle on the ground. A mixture of ketchup, mustard, and what looked like mayonnaise… That's when she heard a small  
giggle from under the table.

To say Kagome was pissed off was an understatement. "SHIPPO!" she  
yelled again, "Get out from under that table, NOW!"

She watched her son crawl from under the table nervously. He looked up at his mother's angry face, and his giggling faded.

"Shippo, what were you thinking?" she asked, firmly. He stood up straight and puffed his chest out.

Kagome couldn't deny how adorable he was. His long red hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail on top of his head. His small frame was wrapped up in a large sweater, and some dirty jeans. 'He must have been trying to dress himself, again.' she assumed.

"I was making myself lunch." he explained, "For kindergarten today!" Kagome's jaw dropped.

'That's right!' she realized, 'Today is Shippo's first day of school!' She ran into the pantry closet to fetch the mop.

"Shippo, go get ready for school!" she ordered.

"…But I am ready, Mom." he stated.

Kagome looked down at his choice of attire, and laughed. "Go get ready again!" she ordered with humor clear in her voice.

He groaned, and walked towards his room mumbling. Kagome finally managed to clean up the mess, and she made a quick peanut butter and jelly  
sandwich for Shippo's lunch.

'How could I forget?' She wondered, as she ran to her room to get ready. She slipped out of her nightgown and put on appropriate clothes. There was going to be a parent/student meeting where all the parents had to join their kids in class and listen to a boring introduction.

Kagome sighed. 'Time is money.' She always said, and she needed money!

'At least I don't have to pay a babysitter from now on.' she told herself. When she was ready, she peeked into Shippo's room. He had chosen a  
better outfit, and looked descent enough.

Kagome took him by his hand, and led him out the door. She glanced at the clock before leaving. She was a couple minutes late, but who cared?

Sesshomaru watched Rin as she brushed her hair, and pulled some dark tresses into a side ponytail like she did everyday. He was grateful to have a daughter who could take care of herself.

He wasn't her biological father. He wasn't the type to have his own children. It was actually a strange story how he came to have Rin.

He had found her sleeping in his yard one morning, and took her in. He had no intentions of caring for her like he did. He ended up by calling the cops to report the child. Soon enough the cops were there, and they found out that Rin was a runaway foster child. Her real parents had both died, and she was all alone.

Sesshomaru offered to watch her for the rest of the day until the cops could explain what happened to her foster parents. It turned out that  
Rin's foster parents thought her to be too much of a hassle.

She was mute at first, but Sesshomaru managed to get her to talk, and he treated her like his own daughter. He knew what it was like to be  
alone…

Soon enough, Rin decided she wanted to be with Sesshomaru. He went to court for a whole agonizing year before getting full custody. Now he was officially her father. Rin got used to calling him 'Daddy' in a jiffy, but he was a bit uncomfortable about it.

"Daddy, I'm ready for school!" Rin cried, excitedly. He nodded, and got to his feet. "You're a bit late, Rin." he told her.

She glanced at the clock. "Only by a couple of minutes! Come on, let's hurry!" Sesshomaru inwardly smiled at his daughter. Sometimes he was taken back by her intellegence.

Kagome was getting frustrated. She rested her head on the drivers wheel, annoyed. She had been driving around in her car for who knows how long? There were no parking spaces to be found.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Shippo asked. Kagome groaned.

"It's just not my day." she mumbled.

Finally, she found one. She perked up, and quickly drove to the free parking space at the end of the parking lot.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was usually punctual, but in this case he couldn't even find a parking space. It figured, he was late for once in his life, and there wasn't a single place for him to park.

"There's one, Daddy!" Rin pointed out an empty space, and Sesshomaru drove towards it. He was glad to have such a smart daughter. She was  
truly like her father in many ways.

He drove towards the parking space, quickly, not wanting to be anymore late than he already was. Imagine his surprise to find he wasn't the only one trying to get in.

The cars were both so close that if either moved any more forward they would crash. He noticed there was a rather attractive girl in the driver's seat of the other car. She looked just as angry as he was.

"Back up, Asshole!" she called out the window, "This space is mine!"

Sesshomaru was immediately taken back by her bluntness. Who the hell did she think she was? Swearing in front of his daughter? This would not  
do.

Sesshomaru moved his car forward about an inch. His car was practically touching hers! Kagome let out a mall gasp. "What the hell are you  
doing!" she cried, in horror. "You're going to get us in an accident."

"Don't make me move further, Wench." he said, out the window in a careless tone.

Kagome gritted her teeth. "You wouldn't!"

"Do you want to test me?"

"It would be stupid of you!" Kagome snapped, "You would just have to pay for my car if you hit it!"

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru said, in the same dull tone, "But money is of no value to me."

Kagome really wasn't in the mood to deal with police. She just wanted to get Shippo's first day of school over with. She let out an exasperated sigh before backing her car away.

Sesshomaru pulled into the parking space without hesitation. 'Sweet victory.' he told himself with a smirk, 'It was all to easy.'

Kagome tried her best to hide her inner rage from her son. She absolutely hated that man! She managed to lower her rage into soft angry mumbles, as she circled the parking lot.

'Finally…' she thought, as she pulled into a vacant parking space. She let out a sigh of relief. It had actually taken her ten minutes just to find a spot!

"We're really late, Shippo." she told her son as they hurried to the entrance of the school, Shippo's hand tightly in hers.

**: A/N :**

I'm kinda hesitant about this story. Once again I'm writing an AU! I just love the idea, though, and I know Kagome is OOC. She's having a bad day. She'll be more in character later, I promise!

Please R, R, and R (No flames, please! I don't appreciate flamers!)

Tell me if you like. This fic is supposed to be really cute. Rated for language and possible lemons.

3 SesshomaruSweetie

(Deadly Teardrops! You rawk! )


End file.
